As a technique of producing a thin film on a support, there is a method of using a slit coater as disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In the method using the slit coater, a coating liquid containing a thin film forming material is applied onto a support from a slit of the slit coater with a predetermined thickness to form a coating film. Thereafter, the coating film is dried to produce a thin film.